Tower of Screen Punching
What is the Tower of Screen Punching? The Tower of Screen Punching,' '''or '''ToSP' for short, is an advanced ascension-based tower in Ring 1. This was the second tower ever made at Challenging difficulty, using obstacles more difficult than Tower of Hecc like the wedge-hug at floor 3, fake path at floor 8 and the brutal and lengthy floor 9. Surprisingly this tower used to have 9 floors but got a 10th floor with the CoLS update due to towers being required to have 10 floors. When Ring 6 was released, floor 10 was superbuffed and is now harder than floor 9 due it being an easy floor. Players should go for completion on this tower after Tower of Stress. Beginners Guide Starting the Tower * Floor 1 (Pool Floor): This floor starts out with easy jumps. Jump to the top and your granted 4 paths. 2 lead to a path in floor 2 and same for the other 2. All 4 are very easy. 1 has a wraparound like thing but in reality you just jump on it. * Floor 2 (Double Spinner/Ladder Climb Wraparound Floor): After doing 1 of the 4 paths in floor 1 you see the one you chose brought you to a certain area. 1 is just very easy jumping on 1X7 platforms until you reach spinner. The other is jumping up to a platform that brings you to platforms that fall (or used to fall). After those just jump on the others until the spinner. The spinner is simple so just jump on both then jump across everything else. After that just go sideways onto the ladder carefully then your done. Continuing the Tower * Floor 3 (Weird Wedge Run Floor): After the ladder you see a hellish wedge challenge. But don't worry, its easily skipable by going sideways on it at the very top of first wedge, moving backwards, and jumping up. After that keep going, do the wrap arounds, and jump into the box-like thing and climb it. Then do the easy tightropes and jump until the end. * Floor 4 (Truss Floor): Climb the ladder and start going. Climb the truss and jump to the others . Jump to the "LOL" ladder and go past it. The swings aren't too hard so just jump past them. Do the sideways truss and move on. go to the end, jump up the platforms, and you're at green. * Floor 5 (Walkway Floor): At green, keep going and walk through the invisible walkway which is just ahead of the platform. Keep going past another invisible walkway and there's a invisible ladder. After that, jump on top of the wrap around to the long platform. Keep going and climb the ladder and reach the falling platforms. After that run through them to brown. * Floor 6 (Outside Section Floor): Brown starts with an annoying truss that you must jump to like the ladder in floor 2 ending. After jump up until the 1 studs and b careful because the last two spin out of control when you jump on them. After go until you see a slanted wall, climb up, jump to the next platform, and you can skip climbing up the second. you can easily do the killbrick platforming by continuously jumping then get to the thin platform and jump past and run to the outside area. The outside is easy if you're careful with the ladder.you might hit you head on the ladder but if you hold forward you can save it by climbing it on the bottom. Now you continue then climb the truss to floor 7. * Floor 7 (Conveyor/Swinging Platform Vertical Wraparound Floor): Continue until you see smaller platforms. Those are conveyors. Keep jumping to the killbrick section and try not to let the conveyors push you into them. After that avoid the corners of the next platform.jump in the middle of each part and continue. The wall has many 1 studs, just platform through however you want. The swing holds a sort of difficult jump but just jump to the swing and try not to fall, though you can save yourself. Continue to right after the swings where you see the giant killbrick covered box. Go sideways for a big skip to the top of it and move on to floor 8. * Floor 8 (Black and White Floor):Continue past the platforms on the wall (not much explanation for them) and do the wrap arounds. Go up the box and avoid the killbricks. Go up until you see two paths. The easier path is just ahead where you climb the truss and jump down to the other truss. Run through the platforms that make you hit killbricks and heal if needed. Jump up, do the killbrick headhitters, and go to floor 9 Finishing the Tower * Floor 9 (0.35 Stud Wraparounds Floor): Here is the hardest floor of SP. go through the 1 stud jumps to the transparent platforms, there is invisible on the wall, but just hug it. Lots of places have invisible platforms but its simple to know where they are. Once you reach to another 1 stud jump in the middle and jump to the next, it will give damage because its an invisible killbrick. Do the tightropes carefully. Jump past the killbrick wrap around care fully and jump on the one after. Carefully jump to the 0.35 wraps and do the one you skipped to to the end. Jump on the wraps to the other killbricks and jump over them. Jump through the transparent platforms to floor 10 * (old) Floor 10 (Victory Lap Floor): After climbing the ladder from floor 9, you are confronted by an invisible path. However, it's very easy. Afterwards, you have an angled path to walk across. You then have 4 poles to jump from. Once you jump from the last pole you will have to do 3 shift jumps. Once you get past, climb the ladder. Afterwards, just follow the path, avoid the gaps, and walk to the winpad. * (new) Floor 10: Music: * Floor 1: Wii Sports * Floor 2: Banjo-Kazooie: Mumbo's Mountain * Floor 3: Chrono Trigger: Chrono's Theme * Floor 4: Team Fortress 2: Kazotsky Click * Floor 5: Fire Emblem - Super Smash Bros. Melee * Floor 6: DJ Birdy - Chicken Dance * Floor 7: Rollomatik - We Love to Party * Floor 8: Dance Pop It Don't Drop It (Kiddie's Inventory) * Floor 9-10: Fight Fight Fight - Keith Morrissey Gallery ToSP Portal.png|ToSP's Portal Badge 1.png|The old badge obtained from beating ToSP Beat The Tower Of Screen Punching.png|The new badge obtained from beating ToSP After Tower of Screen Punching: After beating this, its recommended that you beat Tower of Shattered Dreams. If you have already beaten Tower of Falling and Falling, if you have already beaten both, its recommended you go for Tower of Impossible Expectations, if you have already beaten that also, you have 2 choices, either go to ring 3 or go for Tower of Rage. Category:Towers Category:Ring 1 Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:Challenging